


Un fils inattendu

by Eivia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbon quitte Erebor avec un trésor bien plus précieux que tout l'or du monde. Que va-t-il se passer lorsque les nains découvriront l'existence de Frodon ? Thorin va-t-il réaliser que bannir Bilbon fut la plus grande erreur de sa vie ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chemins séparés

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unexpected Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/624223) by [Luthorchickv2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2). 



> Nouvelle traduction d'une des premières fic bagginshield que j'ai lues et la première mpreg. Je ne sais pas si les francophones apprécient ce thème car je n'en ai jamais lu avant de lire des fic Thilbon. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Frodon en tant que fils de Thorin et Bilbon est l'un de mes thèmes préférés. Bonne lecture :)

Thorin était vivant ! Bilbon Sacquet avait soupiré de soulagement en apprenant cette nouvelle et s'était laissé glisser le long du mur pour s'affaler sur le sol. Il était à bout de forces !

La bataille avait été longue et insupportable. Les vagues d'orques, de gobelins et de wargs avaient combattu les armées des elfes, des nains et des hommes. Mais, contre toute attente, les armées combinées avaient réussi à repousser l'ennemi. Alors que la bataille touchait à sa fin, Thorin était tombé sous les coups des ennemis mais grâce à l'intervention de ses neveux, le roi avait pu être soigné et sauvé.

La bataille était désormais terminée et Bilbon avait rejoint les rangs des nains de retour à Erebor pour avoir des nouvelles de son roi, de son ami, de son amant. Peu importe les mots acérés que Thorin avait prononcé, peu importe à quel point Bilbon les avait mérités, le hobbit était certain qu'une fois qu'il serait en mesure de parler au roi, tout s'arrangerait.

Il patienta donc pendant deux jours dans le hall avec des groupes de nains pour pouvoir parler à Thorin, attendant avec impatience, un bras encerclant ses jambes. Il apercevait Balin et Dwalin rentrer et sortir des appartements royaux. Fili et Kili furent également autorisés à s'y rendre, une fois leurs blessures soignées. Bilbon attendait que l'un d'entre eux vienne le voir mais personne ne l'aborda. Nori et Dori étaient passés devant lui sans lui accorder un seul regard.

Il les avait appelés pour avoir des nouvelles de Thorin mais les frères l'avaient tout bonnement ignoré. Bilbon était conscient que sa trahison était inadmissible aux yeux de la Compagnie et qu'il avait eu tort mais tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était les sauver, sauver leurs vies et celle de Thorin.

Il fixa piteusement le sol où il était assis et respira profondément pour réprimer les nausées qui l'assaillaient. Thorin avait survécu et il allait vivre. C'était tout ce qui comptait !

Il resta ainsi pendant une demi-heure tandis que la salle se vidait peu à peu, les nains ayant eu les informations qu'ils désiraient. Il se concentrait de plus en plus sur sa respiration lorsqu'une paire de bottes recouvertes de sang et de boue entra dans son champ de vision. Il releva la tête pour voir Balin qui se tenait debout devant lui, flanqué d'Ori et de Bofur.

-Puis-je lui parler maintenant ? pria Bilbon en se levant, plein d'espoir à l'idée de pouvoir enfin tout dire à son roi et d'avoir la possibilité de tout réparer entre eux.

-Il ne veut pas vous voir, avoua sombrement Balin en détournant le regard.

-Balin, s'il vous plaît, il faut absolument que je..., commença Bilbon qui avait blêmi sous l'effet du choc.

-Il a été très clair, mon garçon, coupa Balin. Il ne souhaite plus jamais poser les yeux sur le "traître" que vous êtes. Il a ordonné qu'on vous donne votre part du trésor, un poney et toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que vous rentriez chez vous sain et sauf. Et il a ajouté que vous ne serez plus jamais le bienvenu à Erebor.

-Alors il va encore me rejeter comme un moins que rien ! s'écria Bilbon, rempli de désespoir. Je ne veux pas de son trésor. C'est lui que je veux.

Le pauvre hobbit se maintenait tant bien que mal debout et passa subrepticement une main sur son ventre avant de demander : 

-Ai-je au moins le droit de faire mes adieux au reste de la Compagnie avant d'être banni ?

-Un poney et une escorte de nains vous attendent pour passer les Montagnes Bleues avant d'atteindre les frontières de la Comté, avoua Balin en grimaçant. Je lui ai dit de vous laisser un peu de temps pour faire vos adieux mais je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi.

Balin s'arrêta avant de croiser le regard de Bilbon et posa affectueusement ses mains sur ses bras :

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Bilbon Sacquet.

-Merci Balin, à vous aussi. Je suis vraiment désolé, tout ce que je voulais, c'était le sauver, se justifia tristement Bilbon qui se tourna vers Bofur et Ori. Pourriez-vous présenter mes excuses et mes adieux au reste de la Compagnie, s'il vous plaît ?

Bofur et Ori acquiescèrent avant de le prendre tour à tour dans leurs bras.

-J'ai quelque chose pour vous Bilbon, déclara Ori en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin. Thorin m'avait demandé de le faire pendant notre voyage mais il m'a dit de m'en débarrasser. Je me suis dit que vous voudriez peut-être le prendre.

Bilbon déroula le parchemin pour se retrouver nez à nez devant un portrait de lui-même, magnifiquement exécuté. Il remercia gentiment le jeune nain :

-Merci Ori, vous êtes vraiment très doué !

Il salua une dernière fois ses trois amis avant de traverser le dédale de salles qui menaient vers la sortie, entouré de part et d'autre par des gardes qui s'assuraient qu'il ne resterait pas ici. Comme si il resterait dans un endroit où, manifestement, personne ne voulait de lui. Si le Roi sous la Montagne ne voulait plus de lui dans son royaume, alors il s'en irait.

Lorsque le hobbit atteignit les portes, un poney l'attendait ainsi qu'un groupe de nains comme l'avait stipulé Balin. En se rapprochant, il aperçut la haute silhouette de Gandalf qui se tenait sur un cheval. Bilbon se hissa sur la selle et se mit au niveau du magicien. Le petit groupe commença alors à avancer et Bilbon dit :

-Balin ne m'avait pas dit que vous veniez avec nous, Gandalf.

-Je dois informer le Seigneur Elrond et Saroumane le Blanc de notre victoire et je ne voulais pas que vous voyagiez seul.

Ils s'éloignaient peu à peu de la montagne lorsque Bilbon lança un dernier regard derrière lui et passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son ventre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Gandalf, je ne pense pas que je resterai seul très longtemps.

Gandalf ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir mais il vit la volonté briller dans les grands yeux noirs du hobbit qui tentait de dissimuler la souffrance qui régnait dans son coeur. Ni lui, ni Gandalf, ni les autres membres de la Compagnie ne virent la silhouette qui se dressait sur un des balcons d'Erebor et qui regardait le hobbit quitter définitivement le royaume des nains.


	2. La dure vérité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin met Thorin dos au mur et le Roi nain doit faire face à la réalité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouah je suis super contente que vous aimiez mes fic. Je pensais que tout le monde passait devant. Dites moi si vous aimez les fics alpha/omega. Moi je kiffe. Bonne lecture <3

Thorin observait sans sourciller le hobbit, le magicien et les gardes disparaître de sa vue. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où le dernier poney disparut dans le virage qu'il s'effondra contre le mur, sentant ses forces le quitter. Il voulait paraître puissant et inflexible malgré ses blessures mais ce jour-là, il n'y arrivait pas.

-Mon oncle, laisse-nous t'aider, dirent Fili et Kili qui se précipitaient vers lui.

-Non, je peux le faire, grogna Thorin en repoussant leurs mains.

Il devait juste se calmer et respirer. Depuis que Smaug les avait chassés d'Erebor, il n'avait jamais pu être calme. Entre le long voyage de son peuple vers les Montagnes Bleues, les diverses batailles auxquelles il avait participé, le travail qu'il avait dû effectuer dans les cités des hommes pour aider sa soeur et ses enfants, sa rencontre avec Gandalf et cette quête pour récupérer Erebor, il n'avait jamais pu être en paix. Maintenant que Smaug était mort et que les nains étaient revenus dans la Montagne, Thorin pouvait enfin se reposer même si Erebor devait être restaurée.

Pourtant, une douleur persistait dans le côté gauche de son torse. Ses blessures se trouvaient sur le côté droit, intriguant encore plus le nain. Thorin pouvait sentir ses points de suture se tendre et la douleur dans son dos augmenter mais il était chez lui, à Erebor. Ce fait-même rendait la douleur supportable. Enfin presque. Les actions de Bilbon l'avaient plus fait souffrir qu'une épée plantée dans son coeur. Comment son amant, un être avec qui il avait envie de passer le reste de sa vie, avait pu lui voler l'Arkenstone et la remettre à ses ennemis ? Il se moquait bien des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi, tout ce que Thorin comprenait, c'était qu'il avait failli perdre l'objet qui lui conférait son droit de régner.

Mais maintenant, il était en sécurité, son or était en sécurité, sa famille était en sécurité et le traître avait disparu. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas en paix ? Balin arriva à ce moment-là, fit une révérence formelle que Thorin ne l'avait jamais vu faire et déclara d'une voix froide : 

-Votre Majesté, Bilbon Sacquet a quitté Erebor pour rentrer chez lui.

-Je sais. Je viens de le voir partir, répondit Thorin en appuyant sa tête contre la roche fraîche.

Balin hocha la tête et se tint devant lui. Thorin comprit que le vieux nain voulait lui dire quelque chose.

-Dis ce que tu as à me dire Balin. Avant, tu n'attendais jamais que je t'en donne l'autorisation.

-Avant, votre Majesté n'était pas Roi sous la Montagne, rétorqua Balin.

-Balin ! réprimanda Thorin qui perdait le peu de patience qui lui restait. 

Le roi vit alors le regard de son conseiller se poser sur Fili et Kili qui étaient restés en arrière.

-Fili, Kili, laissez-nous, ordonna Thorin tandis que ses neveux s'inclinèrent avant de partir. Nous sommes seuls, Balin. Tu peux parler en toute franchise.

-Sire, je vous ai regardé grandir. J'étais là lorsque vous vous êtes servi de votre première hache, j'étais là lorsque vous vous êtes servi de votre première épée. J'étais tellement fier de vous, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser de bonheur. Je vous ai conseillé et vous ai suivi. Vous êtes le roi que je servirai et pour qui je suis prêt à mourir.

Balin s'arrêta et poussa un profond soupir avant de poursuivre.

-Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi déçu par vous que je ne le suis en ce moment. Pour la façon dont vous avez traité Bilbon, pour l'avoir rejeté sans aucun état d'âme, sans même lui avoir laissé la possibilité de s'expliquer et de dire adieu à ses amis. Pour avoir préféré une vulgaire pierre à tous ceux qui tiennent à vous, en particulier celui qui a été votre amant. Quand avez-vous cru qu'il était correct de traiter les gens de cette manière ? Je vous aurais dit que vous étiez le plus brave de nous tous jusqu'à aujourd'hui où vous m'avez laissé faire le sale boulot. Vous m'avez obligé à répéter vos propres mots à un hobbit qui vous aime désespérément et c'est un acte de lâcheté que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. Je vous ai aimé comme un ami et comme un chef mais je vous avouerai que je ne vous aime pas beaucoup en ce moment.

Le cœur de Thorin battait la chamade et la douleur menaçait de le submerger face aux mots de Balin.

-Balin, il a volé l'Arkenstone. Suis-je censé oublier un tel acte ?

-Vous ne lui avez même pas laissé le droit de s'expliquer. Vous n'avez même pas eu le courage de lui faire face en lui annoncant sa sentence.

Balin s'approcha et vit que l'une des plaies de Thorin s'était rouverte.

-Thorin, vous saignez !

Le grand nain posa sa main et vit ses doigts se recouvrir de sang. Le monde commençait à s'assombrir autour de lui. Le peu de force qui lui restait l'abandonna et il se sentit basculer. Balin se précipita pour soutenir sa tête.

-Fili, Kili, venez vite !

Thorin empoigna la main de son ami et essaya de rester conscient.

-Thorin, restez avec nous, chuchota Balin en lui caressant les cheveux.

Thorin secoua la tête mais déjà l'obscurité l'entourait et ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, c'est moi qui pose la question parce que j'ai bientôt fini de traduire une fic alpha/oméga mais vu que c'est assez spécial je ne sais pas si tout le monde aime. Quoi qu'il en soit, je posterai le 3e chapitre demain parce qu'ils sont assez courts. J'ai prévu aussi une fic mariage arrangé et comme j'adore le thème Frodon fils de Thorin et Bilbon, vous allez souvent y avoir droit avec moi. Le thème Bilbon vierge est également un de mes préférés. S'il vous plaît, mettez-moi plein de commentaires parce que ça m'encourage énormément. Bisous et à demain :)


	3. Une chanson inachevé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un groupe de nains rencontre un petit hobbit dans les bois.

Quelques années plus tard

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsque Balin fit signe à la Compagnie de s'arrêter. Ils avaient voyagé pendant des jours pour atteindre les Ered Luin et bien que leur tâche était assez urgente, ils pouvaient se permettre de faire une halte pour la nuit. La forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était des plus denses, assurant une certaine protection à la troupe. Ils se trouvaient en plein dans la Comté et étaient à l'abri d'éventuelles attaques d'orques.

-Bofur, allume un feu. Kili, surveille les poneys. Oin, prépare le repas, ordonna Balin, soulagé de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.

Il devenait trop vieux pour traverser le continent mais lorsque Thorin lui avait demandé de faire partie du groupe qui escorterait la princesse Dis jusqu'à Erebor, il avait été incapable de refuser. Il leur avait fallu des années de travail acharné pour rendre à la montagne un semblant d'ordre tandis que Dis s'était occupée d'organiser le déménagement des nains des Montagnes Bleues pour Erebor. Elle était désormais prête à retourner chez elle et Thorin s'était assuré que ses conditions de voyage seraient les meilleures possibles. 

Il avait réuni certains membres de la Compagnie pour aller la chercher car tout le monde ne pouvait pas y aller. Thorin, évidemment, devait rester à Erebor. Dwalin étant désormais le chef de la garde royale était resté au côté de son souverain. Fili, en tant qu'héritier, devait assister son oncle dans ses tâches administratives, Gloin dirigeait les troupes minières qui étaient en plein essor et ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner son poste. Dori avait repris sa place de Grand Chambellan du Roi et Bombur assurait le bon fonctionnement des cuisines.

Ainsi, c'était Balin, Kili, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, et Oin qui étaient en charge d'escorter la princesse Dis jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire. Le groupe allait en profiter pour tenter de faire amende honorable envers leur cambrioleur. Tandis que Kili flattait gentiment l'encolure de son poney, il interrogea Balin : 

-Penses-tu que Bilbon sera heureux de nous voir ?

-Je pense que Bilbon n'aurait pas tort si il nous chassait de la Comté mais il est bien trop gentil pour faire une chose pareille, soupira le vieux nain.

-Mais nous n'avons qu'à lui dire que ce n'était pas la faute de Thorin ! rétorqua Kili en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'il était sous le joug de la maladie de l'or mais qu'il va mieux maintenant.

-Je pense que si Thorin avait réussi à mettre sa fierté de côté et lui avait écrit, ç'aurait été assez facile mais il a fallu qu'il frôle la mort pour se rendre compte de ses erreurs, expliqua Balin en se détournant.

-Tu n'as pas vu le visage de Bilbon, Kili, continua le nain à la barbe blanche, lorsque je lui ai dit que Thorin ne souhaitait pas le voir. Tu n'as pas vu le désespoir et la rage qu'il éprouvait. Il a été rejeté comme un parasite par notre roi malade et si il ne nous claque pas la porte de sa petite bicoque au nez, ce sera seulement par souci de politesse.

-Eh bien, nous verrons demain, soupira le jeune prince en grimaçant. Nous ne sommes plus très loin maintenant. 

-Nous aurions pu le voir ce soir mais je ne voulais pas le déranger la nuit comme la dernière fois. Vu nos relations, il est préférable d'aller le voir demain matin, conclut Balin avant de se diriger vers Bifur et Bofur qui se disputaient les parts du dîner.

Balin voulait éviter de penser au moment où ils reverraient Bilbon. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à leur dernière rencontre, une vague de culpabilité l'envahissait et même si il n'avait fait qu'exécuter les ordres, il avait besoin de présenter ses excuses au hobbit.

Une fois le dîner prêt, ils s'assirent tous en cercle et mangèrent tranquillement. Mais alors qu'ils étaient en train de se restaurer, Balin sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Quelqu'un les observait... Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Bifur qui était tout aussi alerte que lui et qui balayait d'un regard les environs. Le reste des nains notèrent le soudain silence qui s'était infiltré dans le groupe et restèrent sur leurs gardes. C'est alors qu'une voix juvénile résonna :

-Êtes-vous des nains ? 

Tous les nains dégainèrent leurs armes, prêts à en découdre avec l'intrus qui était diablement... minuscule. C'était un enfant hobbit aux boucles si sombres qu'elles en étaient presque noires et qui avait de grands et sublimes yeux bleus dans un visage aux traits angéliques et au teint de porcelaine. Curieusement, cet enfant leur donnait une vague impression de déjà-vu. Balin fit signe aux autres qu'ils pouvaient baisser leurs armes.

-Oui, mon petit gars et que sais-tu des nains ? demanda à son tour Balin, intrigué par le petit hobbit qui lui rappelait quelqu'un.

-Oh, je sais beaucoup de choses sur les nains, assura fièrement l'enfant. Mon papa m'a tout appris à leur sujet. Venez-vous d'Erebor ? 

Les nains se figèrent : ce petit hobbit avait prononcé le mot "Erebor" de la même manière qu'un nain en roulant savamment les "r".

-En effet, répondit gentiment Kili qui s'était accroupi pour être au niveau de l'enfant. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment un petit hobbit comme toi peut connaître Erebor ?

Le petit garçon s'approcha peu à peu du groupe, visiblement enthousiaste de discuter avec eux.

-Oh, je sais tout sur Erebor ! Mon papa m'a même appris une chanson à ce sujet. Voulez-vous l'entendre ? 

-Avec plaisir, accepta Balin qui se rassit.

Le jeune hobbit croisa ses mains dans son dos et chantonna de sa jolie voix fluette :

Au-delà des montagnes embrumées,  
Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé,  
Dans l'aube bleutée, il faut aller,  
En quête de l'or des palais enchantés.

Il s'arrêta avant de s'exclamer : 

-Oh zut, je ne me souviens plus de la suite mais vous la connaissez.

Les nains avaient, en effet, commencé à fredonner la chanson.

-Tu chantes très bien, complimenta Balin qui avait l'intuition que cet enfant n'était pas comme les autres. C'est ton papa qui te l'a chanté ?

Le petit hobbit acquiesça et s'approcha encore, fasciné par le chapeau de Bofur.

-Ton papa t'a-t-il dit où il l'a appris ? questionna Bofur qui lui sourit avant de lui tendre son couvre-chef.

-Il m'a dit que c'est mon père qui la lui chantait, avoua lègèrement l'enfant.

Le souffle de Balin se figea tandis que son regard croisait celui de Kili qui blêmissait à vue d'oeil.

-Ton père est un nain ? insista le vieux nain.

-Ouais ! confirma le hobbit avant de poser une main sur sa bouche, catastrophé. Je suis censé ne le dire à personne. Mon papa sera très en colère contre moi. S'il vous plaît ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit.

-Nous ne dirons rien à ton papa, promit Balin en tapotant sa petite épaule. Quel est ton nom, mon enfant ?

-Frodon, répondit simplement Frodon qui rendit le chapeau à Bofur avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Je dois rentrer à la maison maintenant. Je ne dois pas rester longtemps dehors et mon papa va s'inquiéter si il ne me voit pas arriver. J'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer ! 

Frodon leur sourit gentiment avant de courir vers la lisière du bois. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la forêt, il se retourna et demanda une dernière fois :

-Rappelez-vous, ne répétez pas à mon papa ce que je vous ai dit, d'accord ?

Il leur fit signe de la main avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision.

-Kili ! appela vivement Balin qui n'eut même pas besoin de donner d'ordre au jeune prince qui partait déjà à la poursuite du petit hobbit.

Le groupe resta assis en silence un moment avant que Bofur ne tente de parler au doyen.

-Balin... 

Mais celui-çi leva la main pour le faire taire, tentant de comprendre tant bien que mal ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. C'était complètement impossible mais il ne pouvait nier la réalité de la situation. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant que Kili ne revienne faire son rapport.

-Tu avais raison Balin, nous ne sommes pas loin de Cul de Sac. Seule une colline nous sépare du village. J'ai suivi le petit hobbit et j'avais à peine atteint le sommet de la colline que j'entendais Bilbon Sacquet appeler Frodon Sacquet Norno pour qu'il rentre à la maison. Le petit garçon a rigolé et s'est précipité dans ses bras. Ils ont discuté tandis que Bilbon l'emmenait dans sa maison.

Balin ferma les yeux, ayant définitivement compris qui était ce petit garçon.

-Balin..., tenta de nouveau Bofur.

Balin secoua la tête et déclara : 

-Je ne sais pas comment une telle chose a pu se produire et même si ma tête me dit que c'est totalement impossible, mon coeur me dit que nous venons de rencontrer le fils de Bilbon Sacquet et de Thorin Ecu de Chêne.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains tandis que les autres discutaient. Que faire ?

Balin mit un certain temps avant d'interrompre ses comparses : 

-Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner notre mission d'escorte mais Thorin doit être immédiatement prévenu et pas par un corbeau. C'est une nouvelle qu'on doit lui annoncer de vive voix. Kili, Oin et Bofur, vous retournerez à Erebor dès les premières lueurs de l'aurore. Je sais que tu es impatient de revoir ta mère, Kili, mais c'est désormais une priorité.

Le jeune prince nain acquiesça.

-Nori, tu restes ici et tu surveilles Cul de Sac discrètement. Personne ne doit te voir ! Nous autres, nous continuerons vers Ered Luin chercher Dis et nous l'escorterons jusqu'à Erebor. Et surtout, nous ne devons parler de tout cela à personne même entre nous. Ce serait trop dangereux ! Il y a des gens qui seraient trop contents d'apprendre que Thorin a un fils qui n'est pas sous la protection d'Erebor.

Balin fit une pause avant de continuer. 

-Je pense qu'il serait sage pour nous d'éviter d'être vu par M. Sacquet. Il doit avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas avoir informé Thorin de l'existence du garçon et si il nous voit arriver, il va croire que nous sommes venus pour lui enlever son enfant. Alors nous n'irons pas le voir demain. Maintenant, reposons-nous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon week end <3


	4. Lignées et continuité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin apprend une sacrée nouvelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre promis. Bonne lecture :)

La paperasse allait le tuer ! Thorin était assis à son bureau et observait avec ennui la montagne de parchemins qui se trouvait devant lui. Il essayait désespérément d'en venir à bout mais il avait la désagréable impression que cette pile ne diminuait jamais. Comme il regrettait Balin qui s'occupait habituellement des rapports et des correspondances avec une dextérité qui était inouïe aux yeux du souverain. C'est pourquoi, même si il était impatient de revoir sa soeur après toutes ces années, il avait encore plus hâte de retrouver son conseiller.

Tout se mettait lentement en place. Cela avait pris des mois pour qu'il se rétablisse complètement après s'être effondré sur le balcon et encore plus pour qu'il se libère de sa convoitise de l'or qui avait frappé son grand-père ainsi que toute sa lignée. Mais ses compagnons l'avaient aidé. Ils avaient reconstruit Erebor et toute trace du dragon avait presque disparu. La montagne était redevenue prospère et splendide ! Bien assez pour qu'il puisse enfin la montrer à un compagnon.

Thorin plongea ses doigts dans sa poche et ils rentrèrent en contact avec un bout de tissu. Il le prit et le regarda : c'était un foulard jaune qui avait été abandonné dans l'agitation et Dori l'avait trouvé. Il l'avait immédiatement apporté à Thorin qui était suffisamment rétabli de sa folie pour se rendre compte de la manière dont il avait traité son amant. Depuis, il l'avait dans sa poche tous les jours et lorsque la colère ou le désespoir menaçaient de le submerger, il le caressait pour ne jamais oublier pourquoi il faisait tout cela. Tout le désir, toute la convoitise qu'il avait eu pour l'or s'étaient brusquement concentrés sur ce foulard. Lorsque Thorin le touchait, il se rappelait tout ce qu'il avait fait à son hobbit et tout ce qu'il ferait pour qu'il accepte de lui pardonner.

-Bientôt, Bilbon. Bientôt Erebor sera suffisamment reconstruite pour que tu puisses enfin la voir. Ce sera quelque chose dont tu pourras être fier.

Mais ça n'arrivera pas tant qu'il n'en aurait pas fini avec toute cette paperasse ! Il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit son travail. Il devait s'occuper des dépenses des ménages et des allocations de la dernière caravane qui ramènerait les nains des Montagnes Bleues. Il venait à peine de commencer à lire lorsqu'on frappa avec insistance contre la porte de son bureau.

-Entrez.

Thorin releva la tête et vit Kili, Oin et Bofur débouler dans la pièce, talonnés par Fili et Dwalin.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Où sont les autres ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda le roi qui était envahi par la peur.

Comment pouvaient-ils être ici ? Ils n'avaient pas pu se rendre aux Montagnes Bleues et revenir en si peu de temps. La gorge de Thorin se serra à l'idée qu'il y ait eu des problèmes au moment où son peuple allait enfin retrouver leur maison.

-Tout va bien, Thorin, calmez-vous, apaisa Bofur. 

Toute la Compagnie était désormais considérée comme faisant partie de la famille royale et à ce titre, ils pouvaient tous se montrer familier avec Thorin.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici et où est Dis ?

La panique de Thorin ne faisait qu'augmenter et des visions de mort et de destruction dansaient devant ses yeux. Kili regarda les autres et s'avança. 

-Pour autant que nous le sachions, les autres sont arrivés aux Ered Luin pour l'escorter. Ils devraient être là d'ici quelques semaines. Balin nous a envoyés un message pour nous prévenir qu'ils avaient atteint les Montagnes Bleues sans problème.

Le jeune prince s'arrêta, réticent à l'idée de continuer.

-Kili, dis-moi ce qui se passe ou je vais faire de ton frère un fils unique ! menaça Thorin dont le coeur battait la chamade.

-Nous avons fait une découverte lors de notre voyage. Nous avions décidé de faire un petit détour vers la Comté pour rendre visite à Bilbon et lui présenter nos excuses. Tu ne nous as jamais dit que nous n'en avions pas le droit, fit remarquer Kili, soucieux de ne pas s'attirer le courroux de son oncle.

Thorin mit machinalement la main dans sa poche et demanda précipitamment : 

-Et comment va notre cambrioleur ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes tous là ? 

-Non, je crois que Bilbon va bien, rassura Kili en déglutissant. En fait, on ne lui a pas parlé. Nous avions établi notre campement près de Cul de Sac lorsque nous avons remarqué que quelqu'un nous observait. Nous étions prêts à attaquer lorsque nous avons entendu une voix.

-C'était un petit garçon hobbit, continua Bofur. Il avait des boucles d'un brun presque noir et il avait les plus grands yeux bleus que j'aie jamais vu. C'était un joli petit gars. Il n'avait pas peur de nous et nous a demandés si nous étions des nains et si nous venions d'Erebor. Au départ, on pensait que, comme il savait pas mal de choses dessus, c'était le neveu de Bilbon ou un de ses cousins mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Il est marié et il a un fils, comprit Thorin qui s'affala dans son siège en sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

-Attendez d'entendre la suite, conseilla Oin.

-Je ne suis pas certain de le vouloir, souffla-t-il, le coeur en miettes.

-Oh si mon oncle, tu ne seras pas déçu, assura Kili dans un sourire. Il nous a dit qu'il connaissait une chanson que son papa lui avait apprise. Il nous l'a chantée et devine quoi, c'était le premier couplet de la Montagne Solitaire. Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant. Lorsqu'on lui a demandé comment il la connaissait, il a répondu que son père avait l'habitude de la chanter à son papa.

Kili se tut pour laisser le temps à son oncle de comprendre le sens de ses propos. Une enclume venait de s'abattre sur le crâne de Thorin qui murmura, abasourdi : 

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Comme nous au départ, renchérit Bofur. Jusqu'à ce que Balin lui demande si son père était un nain bien qu'il sache que c'était tout à fait impossible.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que Bilbon, qui est sans aucun doute un être de sexe masculin, a eu un enfant avec un nain ? interrogea Thorin en se massant la tempe

-Mais pas avec n'importe quel nain, répondit son neveu. L'enfant était trop jeune pour qu'il l'ait eu avant son voyage.

-Ce que vous essayez de me faire comprendre, c'est que lorsque Bilbon est reparti, il portait mon enfant ? demanda lentement le souverain qui avait de plus en plus de mal à y croire.

Kili se rapprocha de son bureau et poursuivit :

-Le petit est vite parti mais je l'ai suivi. Il se dirigeait droit vers Cul de Sac et j'ai vu Bilbon au pas de la porte qui appelait Frodon Sacquet Norno pour qu'il rentre à la maison. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris parce que Norno...

-C'est le mot elfique pour chêne, interrompit Thorin en tremblant. C'est moi qui le lui ait dit. Frodon Sacquet de Chêne...

-Balin nous l'a dit et a ajouté que même si sa tête lui disait que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, son coeur lui disait que nous venions de rencontrer le fils de Bilbon Sacquet et de Thorin Ecu de Chêne. Et puis nous pouvions tous le voir : les yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs, ses traits qui nous étaient un peu familiers. Balin nous a envoyés pour te prévenir et il a laissé Nori en surveillance.

-C'est impossible ! Ca ne peut pas être mon enfant ! s'écria Thorin qui se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. 

Il ne voulait pas l'espérer mais peu à peu l'image d'un petit garçon qui aurait ses cheveux, ses yeux, le visage et les pieds de Bilbon s'installait dans sa tête. Un fils qui perpétuerait sa lignée. Un enfant qu'il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à jamais avoir. Un petit être à aimer et à élever.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ne connaissons pas à propos des hobbits. Peut-être que chez eux, les hommes peuvent tomber enceinte. Nous savons ce que nous avons vu, argumenta Oin.

Thorin se tourna brusquement vers eux et déclara, plus sérieux que jamais :

-Jurez-moi tous sur l'honneur que vous ne me mentez pas. Que vous croyez vraiment que mon fils réside en ce moment-même dans la Comté et qu'il est élevé par une personne que je souhaiterais appeler Consort.

Le groupe fut surpris par cette dernière déclaration mais hocha la tête. Kili s'agenouilla et promit solennellement :

-Je jure sur la tête de ma mère et sur la tête de mon frère que tout ce que nous t'avons dit aujourd'hui est la stricte vérité. Je jure comme les autres que je crois que Bilbon a eu un fils avec toi, un cousin que je meurs d'envie de rencontrer qui se trouve actuellement dans la Comté.

Thorin ferma les yeux et murmura, submergé par les émotions : 

-J'ai un fils ! J'ai un fils !

Il s'effondra dans son siège, accablé. Il y avait dans ce monde un petit garçon qui était une partie de lui et une partie de Bilbon. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais espéré un tel miracle ! Il s'était résigné à n'avoir aucune descendance et avait formé Fili pour qu'il lui succède. Il avait un fils ! Un fils dont il avait manqué la naissance, dont il avait manqué l'enfance, les premiers mots, les premiers pas. Un fils qui ne le connaissait pas !

Thorin essaya d'être en colère, il essaya de haïr Bilbon pour avoir gardé son enfant loin de lui mais il avait été en colère pendant tant d'années qu'il était fatigué de l'être. Tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était un profond sentiment de tristesse et de regret d'avoir été assez faible pour s'être laissé consumer par son avidité, lui faisant perdre de précieux moments qu'il aurait pu avoir avec son fils et l'amour de sa vie. Balin lui avait dit avec quel ferveur Bilbon l'avait supplié de le laisser le voir avant d'être renvoyé. Thorin comprenait maintenant que ce désir de le voir était pour non seulement pour régler ses comptes mais également pour lui annoncer qu'il portait son enfant. Il appuya une main sur sa poitrine, submergé par la douleur qui y régnait.

-Mon oncle ? appela Kili, inquiet de le voir ainsi. 

-J'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner. Il m'a caché l'existence de mon fils mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je comptais me rendre à la Comté pour m'excuser et lui demander de devenir mon époux après le retour de Dis mais je ne pourrai pas attendre si longtemps de voir mon fils.

-Tu as décidé de l'épouser ! s'exclama Fili qui croisa le regard de son frère.

Thorin hocha distraitement la tête tandis qu'il commençait à faire une liste de tout ce qui devait être réglé de toute urgence avant qu'il ne parte pour la Comté. 

-Je voulais qu'il vienne habiter à Erebor en premier et lui offrir tout le luxe et tout le confort qu'il mérite. Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi et d'Erebor. C'est pour ça que je pressais les travaux : afin de pouvoir faire amende honorable.

-Vous ne croyez pas que vous allez un peu vite ? temporisa Oin. Je veux dire, vous ne lui avez pas adressé la parole depuis des années et votre dernière conversation n'était pas très amicale.

-Je sais mais j'espère, je veux qu'il me pardonne et qu'il consente à gouverner avec moi. Et maintenant, je veux connaître mon fils. Je l'aime. J'ai essayé d'être digne de lui ces dernières années, de rendre Erebor digne de lui. J'ai rêvé à tout ce que je pourrais lui dire, à tout ce que je pourrais faire pour le convaincre de me pardonner. Et maintenant que je sais qu'il m'a donné un fils, il est d'autant plus important pour lui de réussir à me pardonner.

Thorin acheva la liste et se tourna vers Fili pour donner les ordres : 

-Fili, tu régneras pendant mon absence. J'aurais aimé que Dis et Balin soient à tes côtés pour te guider mais il faudra faire sans eux en espérant qu'ils soient bientôt de retour. La Compagnie te conseillera au mieux. N'accorde aucune faveur à l'ambassadeur de Dain, il essaye de trouver un point faible à exploiter. 

-Dwalin, je veux que tu restes ici pour protéger Fili, ordonna Thorin qui leva la main pour couper court aux protestations de Dwalin. Je sais que tu veux me protéger mais Fili sera vulnérable sans moi à ses côtés. Ce sera un grand soulagement pour moi de savoir que tu veilles sur lui. Choisis cinq de tes meilleurs gardes pour m'escorter.

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout, grogna Dwalin qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Dois-je utiliser mon autorité suprême ?

Dwalin grimaça, ce qui fit sourire Thorin qui se tourna vers le groupe qui lui avait apporté les nouvelles :

-Oin et Bofur, vous restez ici pour conseiller Fili si il en a besoin. Kili, je suis désolé pour tout le voyage que tu as fait mais je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. Je vais rassembler quelques uns de nos compagnons et nous partirons immédiatement. Je veux pouvoir enfin poser mes yeux sur Bilbon et notre fils dès que possible. 

Il savourait déjà ce mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Son fils, Frodon....


	5. Douleurs du passé et avenir possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin et Bilbon ont une sérieuse conversation et Bilbon doit prendre une décision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre. C'est sans doute le plus important de toute l'histoire. Bonne lecture :)

Bilbon Sacquet était assis dans sa cuisine et buvait paisiblement une tasse de thé tout en lisant le journal posé juste devant lui. Un doux silence régnait à l'intérieur de Cul de Sac et Bilbon l'appréciait d'autant plus que ces derniers temps, il se faisait assez rare. Il adorait son fils plus que la vie mais Frodon pouvait facilement être bruyant mais aujourd'hui, il était allé chez les Gamegie pour étudier les plantes et Bilbon profitait de ces moments pour continuer sa chronique sur la quête d'Erebor. Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus de difficulté à écrire au fur et à mesure que la Compagnie se rapprochait de la montagne.

Il nota distraitement des lettres sur la page, des lettres qui formèrent des mots narrant leur périple dans la Forêt Noire. Il tentait d'être fidèle dans les faits mais comment pourrait-il écrire la peur qu'il avait ressenti ? La sensation qu'il avait eu lorsque son corps était collé contre celui de Thorin et lorsque celui-çi avait juré qu'ils ne seraient jamais séparés.

Bilbon eut un rire amer. Il avait été bien naïf de penser que l'amour serait suffisant. Et voilà où il en était maintenant ! Mais Frodon en valait la peine, il valait chaque seconde de douleur et de rage qu'il avait ressenti. Cette fois-çi, Bilbon eut un sourire sincère. Frodon grandissait de jour en jour et certaines fois, il ressemblait tant à son père que c'était un véritable choc pour Bilbon. Les yeux de Frodon qui, comme tous les nouveaux-nés hobbits, étaient au départ gris souris s'étaient teintés d'un bleu aussi profond, aussi clair et aussi pur que celui d'un ciel d'été. Les mêmes que ceux de Thorin et Bilbon avait du mal, lorsqu'il croisait le regard de son fils, à ne pas ressentir un pincement de regret et de tristesse.

Bilbon fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper fermement à sa porte. Il se rappela pendant une seconde cette nuit où il avait ouvert pour découvrir Dwalin mais il repoussa rapidement ce souvenir. Dwalin ne frapperait plus jamais à sa porte. Il posa sa tasse et se dirigea vers la porte. Un autre coup résonna et Bilbon marmonna :

-Oui, oui, j'arrive. Un peu de patience, s'il vous plaît. 

Il ouvrit la porte et son coeur cessa de battre.

-Je pensais que l'endroit serait facile à trouver mais je me suis perdu deux fois. La marque n'était plus là.

Thorin se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte comme il y a des années mais sans sa cape de fourrure et avec quelques mèches grises en plus. Il portait de vieux vêtements de voyage qui étaient peu dignes d'un roi mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Tout en lui respirait la noblesse et le pouvoir. La peur se glissa dans le coeur de Bilbon. Que faisait-il ici ? Mais il n'avait pas besoin de réponse, il le savait déjà. Son coeur rata un battement et il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui claquer la porte au nez.

-Thorin.

Bilbon remercia le Ciel que son fils ne soit pas là. Il ne fit aucun effort de politesse et ne l'invita pas à entrer, préférant le regarder fixement.

-Vous avez offert une fois votre hospitalité à un groupe de nains étranges. Est-ce trop vous demander de me laisser entrer cette fois encore ?

-L'hospitalité, je ne vous l'avais pas offerte, vous l'aviez prise ! répliqua sèchement Bilbon dont la colère resurgissait. Et étant donné que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous m'avez ordonné de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds à Erebor et que vous ne vouliez plus jamais poser les yeux sur moi, je pense qu'il est normal que je sois réticent à l'idée de vous inviter dans ma maison.

-Que fais-tu ici, Thorin ? interrogea Bilbon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu veux vraiment avoir cette conversation en public ? demanda Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.

Bilbon jeta un regard aux alentours et vit Lobelia Sacquet de Besace les observer près du chemin.

-Très bien, se résigna Bilbon qui recula pour laisser le roi nain entrer. 

Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers lui.

-Parle vite !

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux avant que Bilbon n'insiste d'une voix cassante :

-Thorin !

Plus tôt le nain parlerait, plus tôt il partirait ! Et plus tôt il partirait, plus tôt la menace de voir Frodon emmené loin de lui s'envolerait.

-Il y a quelques mois, j'ai envoyé une partie de la Compagnie, menée par Balin et Kili aux Ered Luin pour escorter ma soeur jusqu'à Erebor. Mais ils ont décidé, sans me prévenir, de se rendre à la Comté.

Bilbon devenait de plus tendu en plus tendu face aux paroles de Thorin et la panique lui nouait la gorge. Il avait peur de ce que le nain allait dire.

-Et ils ont trouvé quelque chose dans les bois à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Kili et Balin étaient tellement étonnés que Kili est revenu à Erebor pour me l'annoncer.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'écria Bilbon qui n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Tu ne peux pas me le prendre ! Je te tuerai si jamais tu oses me l'enlever !

-Pardon ? s'excusa Thorin qui ne comprenait pas.

-Tu ne me prendras pas mon fils ! hurla Bilbon, terrifié et enragé à l'idée qu'on lui prenne son enfant.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour t'enlever ton fils... notre fils, rectifia le souverain.

-Alors que fais-tu là ? questionna le hobbit dont le coeur reprenait un rythme plus normal, soulagé.

-Je voulais te présenter mes excuses et je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux. Non, ça ne va pas, je veux dire que je... Pourquoi ai-je tant de mal à te parler ?

Thorin grimaça de frustration. Il se rendit dans le salon et s'installa sur le canapé, la main dans sa poche. Bilbon le suivit lentement et s'assit dans son fauteuil.

-Au moins, tu ne me demandes pas si il est de toi, reconnut Bilbon dans un souffle.

-Je ne veux pas t'insulter d'une manière pareille. Où est-il ? 

-Chez des voisins. Deux fois par semaine, il y va pour avoir des leçons de jardinage et jouer avec leur jeune fils, répondit-il en regardant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la demeure des Gamegie.

-J'aimerais savoir comment une telle chose est possible ? avoua Thorin en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ma mère était une Touque et chez les Touque, un de nos ancêtres s'est marié avec une fée et a eu un fils. Et ainsi le sang des fées s'est perpétué dans notre branche. Ce fils, ainsi que tous ses descendants ont la capacité de porter un enfant dans la mesure où l'amour éprouvé pour le géniteur est sincère. La dernière fois que ça s'est produit, ça remontait à plusieurs générations. Je l'avais complètement oublié jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de mon état. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un nain et un hobbit pourraient avoir un enfant, imbécile que je suis. Imbécile de Touque !

-Alors nous avons un fils, déclara Thorin.

-Non, non, non, non, rectification j'ai un fils ! C'est moi qui l'ai aimé et c'est moi qui l'ai élevé ! Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est de me donner ta semence. J'ai réalisé que je le portais lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la Montagne puis tu m'as banni et la bataille a eu lieu. N'est-ce pas amusant ? J'ai perdu et j'ai gagné ceux que j'aime plus que tout en même temps.

Thorin se pencha en avant, posant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Il eut une profonde inspiration. Bilbon ne l'avait jamais vu aussi hésitant.

-J'ai passé tout le voyage à m'imaginer ce que je te dirai et maintenant je ne trouve pas les mots pour te dire tout ce que je ressens. J'étais malade. La soif de l'or qui a frappé ma lignée m'a consumé jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me rendre compte de ce que j'avais avec toi. Tout m'est revenu lorsque tu es parti. Je ne veux pas te faire des excuses vaines, je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi je suis là et pourquoi je veux que tu me pardonnes. J'avais tort. Je suis désolé pour la façon dont je t'ai traité. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu que tu tentais d'éviter la guerre et que tu avais voulu bien faire. Je suis désolé d'avoir refusé de te voir lorsque j'étais blessé et de t'avoir renvoyé. J'ai passé toutes ces années qui viennent de s'écouler à reconstruire Erebor et à le rendre digne de toi.

Bilbon prit sa blague à tabac et prépara sa pipe. Habituellement, il ne fumait pas à l'intérieur du smial mais ses nerfs étaient à vif après le discours de Thorin et il avait besoin de se détendre.

-Tu as plus parlé aujourd'hui que pendant toute notre quête.

-Je t'ouvre mon coeur et je te parle avec franchise et la seule chose que tu as à dire, c'est que j'ai été plus bavard aujourd'hui qu'auparavant, s'écria Thorin en se levant.

-Tu m'as banni de la Montagne, répliqua froidement Bilbon en se levant à son tour. Je n'ai pas pu faire mes adieux à mes amis. Je n'ai même pas pu voir de mes propres yeux que l'être que j'ai le plus aimé dans ma vie avait survécu. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé la chance de te parler alors oui, je préfère compter le nombre de tes mots plutôt que de les écouter.

-Je t'ai présenté mes excuses et j'ai admis de ma faute. J'ai passé les dernières années à essayer de me racheter et à faire en sorte que tu puisses être fier de moi. Erebor est plus prospère que jamais et nous avons rétabli le traité de paix avec Dale. J'ai donné à Bard leur juste part d'or et nous les avons aidés à reconstruire Dale. Nous avons même des traités commerciaux avec les elfes. Trois fois par an, nous nous réunissons pour discuter des affaires et améliorer nos liens.

Thorin fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de tissu. 

-J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours. Chaque matin, je me réveille et je me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait en ne te voyant pas dans mon lit. Je t'ai écrit des centaines de lettres que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de t'envoyer. Je me suis efforcé d'être quelqu'un dont tu pourrais être fier et quelqu'un qui serait digne de toi.

Il posa le tissu jaune sur la table basse et Bilbon reconnut son foulard. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Thorin.

-Je veux passer le reste de ma vie, de notre vie à me faire pardonner pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je sais que tu me pardonneras mais je veux te dédier chaque seconde de ma vie à toi mon amour. Je t'aime, Bilbon Sacquet.

Thorin se tut pour laisser Bilbon réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Le hobbit était déchiré entre la vie qu'il avait et la vie qu'il pourrait avoir. Il hésitait entre les maux du passé, les devoirs du présent et les possibilités de l'avenir. Soudain, la porte du smial s'ouvrit, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. La voix de Frodon résonna dans le trou tandis que ses pas se rapprochaient du salon où se trouvaient Bilbon et Thorin.

-Papa, papa, il y a des nains au Dragon Vert ! Papa, je peux aller les voir ? Papa !

Frodon entra précipitamment dans la pièce mais se figea en découvrant le nain. Bilbon se dirigea vers son fils, se mit derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Frodon, puis-je te présenter Sa Majesté Thorin Ecu de Chêne, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne et...

-Mon père, interrompit Frodon qui n'arrivait plus à se détacher de l'image de Thorin.

-En effet, reconnut Bilbon. Thorin, voici notre fils, Frodon Sacquet Norno.

-Bonjour Frodon, salua Thorin en s'accroupissant, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. 

-Vous êtes vraiment roi ? Papa dit que oui mais je crois qu'il exagénère.

-Qu'il exagère, mon coeur, corrigea doucement Bilbon.

Thorin sourit et hocha la tête avant de prendre une de ses tresses entre ses doigts pour la montrer à Frodon.

-Tu vois cette perle ?

Frodon acquiesça.

-La marque qu'il y a dessus est attribué aux membres de la famille de Durin et prouve que je suis bien roi. Mon grand-père était roi, et son père avant lui et ainsi de suite jusqu'à Durin lui-même et un jour... eh bien...

Thorin se tut et Frodon prit la perle dans sa main. En voyant leurs boucles sombres si semblables qui se touchaient presque, le coeur de Bilbon se serra. Thorin lui avait fait du mal, certes, mais cela lui donnait-il le droit de le séparer de son fils, lui qui était venu en personne le voir dès qu'il avait appris son existence ? Avait-il le droit de refuser à son fils de lui offrir un héritage et une famille qui étaient les siens ? Il hésitait entre écouter sa tête et son coeur. Puis il se mit à genoux près de Thorin auprès de son fils, gardant une main sur son épaule et dit :

-Frodon, Thorin nous a invités à venir avec lui à Erebor. Je lui ai dit que c'était une décision importante et que nous devions en parler avec toi. 

La tension qui envahit Thorin devint presque palpable tandis qu'il regardait toujours son fils qui demanda avec espoir : 

-J'aurais un père pour de vrai et pas seulement dans les histoires ?

Bilbon tressaillit face aux paroles de son fils et mit sa main sur sa joue.

-Oui mon cœur. Je sais que ça te manque.

-Je serais heureux d'être ton père pour de vrai, assura Thorin qui crut que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort.

-On peut y aller ? On peut aller à Erebor ? demanda Frodon qui s'était jeté dans les bras de Thorin.

Bilbon déglutit et rencontra les yeux de Thorin au-dessus de la tête de Frodon. Thorin fronçait les sourcils, serrant son fils et le suppliant du regard. Bilbon posa sa main sur le bras de Thorin et murmura : 

-Oui, oui, on va y aller.

Le sourire de Thorin était si lumineux que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un petit sourire en retour. Tout n'irait pas forcément bien par la suite, Thorin et Bilbon le savaient. Il y aurait des disputes et des chambres séparées mais avec le temps, Bilbon finirait par lui pardonner. Frodon serait un prince d'Erebor et Bilbon aura enfin la famille de ses rêves à ses côtés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Ca me fait quelque chose de savoir qu'elle est bientôt finie mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la prochaine fanfic est déjà toute prête. Un indice, ce sera un UA et il y aura aussi du mpreg. Je vous donnerai le résumé à la fin du dernier chapitre. Bisous à tous.
> 
> Melusinechan, je suis ravie de t'encourager dans ta fic. Chaque fan de Thilbon est le bienvenu pour avoir tout mon soutien. J'espère que ton mpreg, c'est Bilbon enceint de Frodon. Je trouve que ça va pas à Bilbon et Thorin d'avoir une fille. Après c'est mes goûts. Merci pour vos kudos et vos compliments. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi un commentaire.


	6. Un épilogue inattendu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux ans plus tard...

Bilbon souriait doucement quand il rentra dans ses appartements. Il avait passé toute la journée à traiter avec les elfes sur les affaires du royaume au point d'en oublier de déjeuner. Il était donc épuisé et affamé et voulait passer du temps avec son fils, et pour être tout à fait honnête, passer du temps avec le père de son enfant. Il entendait Frodon rire aux éclats et Thorin parler d'une voix grave et puissante alors qu'il entrait dans le salon. Thorin était assis dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée et Frodon se trouvait sur ses genoux. Tous deux lisaient un livre de contes nains qu'Ori avait déniché dans la bibliothèque royale.

Thorin avait pris l'habitude de faire chaque soir la lecture à Frodon qui buvait littéralement ses paroles et qui était passionné par la culture naine. Il avait appris tous les jeux des nains auprès de ses cousins Fili et Kili qui s'employaient à noyer Frodon de cadeaux et de gâteries tandis que Balin lui enseignait l'histoire et la langue de leur peuple. Bilbon avait accepté à contrecoeur et avec réserve que Frodon reçoive une éducation martiale par Dwalin après que Thorin et Balin lui aient patiemment expliqué que cela faisait partie de l'éducation d'un nain mais aussi d'un prince. Bilbon n'avait donné son consentement qu'à la condition que Frodon se limite aux armes en bois pendant plusieurs années. Bifur, Bofur et Bombur lui apprenaient les roches et la joaillerie tandis que Dori, Nori et Ori s'occupaient des coutumes et des traditions de leur peuple. Oin et Gloin, quant à eux, se chargeaient de lui enseigner l'art de la forge.

La compagnie avait rapidement pris Frodon sous son aile et au cours des deux années que Bilbon et lui avaient passé à Erebor, il avait mûri et s'était épanoui, confirmant à Bilbon qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Ca n'avait pas été facile pour lui ! Il avait changé d'avis une douzaine de fois pendant le voyage et avait eu une véritable crise de panique quand il avait vu les portes d'Erebor se tenir devant lui mais il avait fini par réussir à surmonter ses angoisses et avait été accueilli dans le royaume comme un véritable héros qui avait sauvé Erebor. Nori avait savamment fait courir le bruit de l'histoire d'amour de Thorin et Bilbon dans toute la Montagne. Même les nains les plus conservateurs avaient accepté le hobbit et Bilbon avait été sacré Roi Consort. Officiellement, Thorin et Bilbon formaient un couple heureux, un roi juste et conquérant et un consort tendre et généreux mais officieusement, ils ne vivaient pas ensemble. Thorin dormait dans une chambre près de leurs appartements mais dînait tous les soirs avec eux et restait jusqu'à ce que Frodon aille se coucher.

Il lui donna tout le temps nécessaire pour panser ses plaies et cela porta ses fruits. Désormais, Bilbon pouvait pouvait passer les grandes portes sans broncher et ne s'arrêtait plus à l'endroit où il était resté prostré pendant plusieurs jours en attendant des nouvelles de Thorin. Cela lui permit également de connaître Thorin en tant que roi et de noter qu'il était moins sévère et plus accessible maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son foyer. Quelque chose en lui s'était adouci et c'était loin de déplaire au hobbit.

-Adad, lis-m'en une autre ! supplia la voix claire de Frodon, ce qui fit sortir Bilbon de ses pensées.

-Ton papa peut rentrer à tout moment, rappela Thorin souriant avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je te laisse te coucher aussi tard.

-Trop tard ! annonça Bilbon en se raclant la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Bonjour mes amours.

Il attrapa Frodon qui avait couru vers lui en le voyant et poussa un gémissement : Frodon était déjà grand pour son âge, il avait pris ça de ses racines naines. Dans peu de temps, il ne serait plus en mesure de le prendre dans ses bras. Il embrassa les boucles brunes de son enfant et le cala sur sa hanche avant de lui demander d'une voix douce :

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Je suis désolé d'être en retard.

-Adad m'a prévenu. Il m'a dit que tu avais rencontré les elfes, déclara Frodon dont la voix s'était teintée de dédain.

Bilbon lança un regard noir à Thorin qui eut la décence d'avoir l'air gêné en se levant. De toutes les ressemblances que Frodon avait pris du roi, sa haine des elfes était celle qu'il appréciait le moins.

-Oui, j'ai rencontré les elfes et grâce à moi, ils ont accepté de signer un accord qui favorisera nos échanges commerciaux et je connais quelqu'un qui devrait m'en être reconnaissant, expliqua Bilbon en regardant son époux droit dans les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'il était son meilleur atout dans les affaires diplomatiques qui le liaient aux elfes et il servait souvent de pont entre les elfes et les nains. Maintenant, file te laver avant de te coucher. Je vais venir te border.

Il déposa Frodon par terre et le regarda courir vers sa chambre. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce lorsque l'enfant s'en alla jusqu'à ce que Thorin prenne la parole :

-Alors ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, ils ont accepté de déléguer une partie de leur armée pour escorter les marchands tout au long de la route en échange d'un pourcentage sur les bénéfices, informa Bilbon en marchant avant de lever la main lorsqu'il vit Thorin ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Ce n'est qu'une somme dérisoire face aux bénéfices que nous apportent les échanges commerciaux. Alors tout ce que tu as à dire, c'est merci.

-Très bien, grand roi Consort, s'inclina Thorin en regardant son mari s'asseoir en prenant un bol de fruits posé sur la table. Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un pour t'envoyer un repas chaud.

-Ce serait merveilleux, pendant ce temps, je vais te raconter le reste, accepta le hobbit avant de se taire pour réfléchir comme si il pesait le pour et le contre puis finit par prendre une décision. Et peut-être que tu pourrais rester ?

-Tu veux dire, rester avec toi cette nuit ? interrogea le nain qui écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

-Je veux dire, rester ici dans cette chambre, confirma Bilbon en rougissant.

-Oui, je vais rester, dit Thorin sur un ton qui laissait penser qu'il était sur le point de pleurer mais le sourire qu'il arborait était plus resplendissant qu'un soleil.

En le voyant, Bilbon sentit son coeur se serrer. Oui c'était bien comme ça.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin de cette fic. Je suis contente que cette fic vous ait plus et je vous invite à lire ma nouvelle fic. Si vous aimez, laissez-moi un com. Bisous à tous :)


End file.
